


Ink Demonth

by StarRoseColors



Series: StarRoseColors' Themes [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: And Henry loves his three ink children and one human child, Angst, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) Backstory, Bendy and the Ink Machine: Dark Revival, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gail loves her siblings, Gen, Good Boy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Henry Stein, Henry's daughter is named Gail, Ink Demon(s) (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Joey Drew being a Jerk, Parent Henry Stein, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Tired Henry Stein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: 31 days, celebrating Bendy!





	1. Music

Henry was tired.

He had entered the music department again. Sammy's message had been played. The  _ 'can I get an amen? _ ' still rang in his ears. The man looked around before noticing the piano.

The keys had faded and yellowed in age, most of them covered in ink. Dust puffed out when Henry sat on the bench. Putting his ax next to him, he gently pressed down on the keys.

The song he played had been written by Sammy for Alice Angel. Ultimately, it had turned out slow and sweet, intended to play while Alice watched a night sky, missing Heaven. It had taken two weeks to write.

Then Joey had scrapped it.

Sammy had punched Drew in the face.

Afterwards, Henry asked for a copy of the music. Rolling his eyes but hiding a smile, Sammy had.

Henry could remember playing this.

* * *

_ A small tug on his sleeve made Henry look down. "Why, hello there!" He said with a smile. Gail smiled back at him, clenching a piece of paper. "Is that for me?" _

_ She nodded, handing it to him. _

_ At first glance, it looked like a chubby human figure. At another, Henry could see a familiar figure. _

_ "Is this Bendy?" _

_ The four year old nodded. _

_ "This is so good honey!" Scooping his daughter up, he headed out of his office. "Now, I know the perfect song to go with this." Stopping by the kitchen to hang the picture on the fridge, they headed to the piano in the living room. _

_ Gail was set in his lap. She watched with wide eyes and smile as he started playing the twinkling tune. _

_ She clapped when it was over. _

* * *

Tears hit the keys.


	2. Day 2: Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ink is growing.

The ink is growing.

Gail stares at her hands. One hand is completely black, covered in dark ink. The other, it was starting to cover her palm. Her fingers were visible.

"This doesn't feel right."


	3. Day 3: Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all stuck.

He howled, when he was chained up by Joey Drew. The man used some type of magic to keep him still on the chair. That didn't stop the howling or the ink "blood" from splattering on Drew when the links were forced through his hand.

"Finally."

The man huffed the word out. Clothes stained, Drew turned and left.

Bendy was stuck on his throne.

* * *

Alice tried to be good.

Really!

It...it was just so  _ hard _ . Susie, trapped with her, was obsessed with her old fame. And Alice missed it as well. She looked imperfect.

As Joey said, perfection was best.

Alice was stuck in a hunt for perfection.

* * *

Boris was alone.

Bendy was trapped. Alice...poor Alice wanted his heart. There was monsters outside. There was insanity outside.

Boris was stuck, alone.


End file.
